1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to test devices, and particularly to a power supply test device.
2. Description of Related Art
A load of a voltage regulator module (VRM) of a computer is a dynamic load, which means the load of the VRM continuously changes and an output of the VRM dynamically changes with the change of the load. For example, when the computer executes a large software game, the load of the VRM increases, and the output current of the VRM increases accordingly.
When testing a dynamic response of the VRM, an electronic load is connected to an output terminal of the VRM. The electronic load regulates the output current of the VRM to simulate a dynamic load. FIG. 3 shows a simplified wave diagram of an output current of a VRM when the VRM executes a dynamic response test. In FIG. 3, a rise time t1 is the time taken by the output current of the VRM to change from 0 to a specified value I1. A slope of the output current is a ratio of the value I1 and the rise time t1. In use, different VRMs may have different requirements for slope of the output current to drive different specified loads. However, a present electronic load can drive the VRM to output an output current with only one slope, and cannot arrive at the requirement of variable slopes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.